


my hands were meant to fit yours

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we share our moments together, memories that we already miss the moment they pass. (fire emblem three houses/reader one-shots)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Reader, Caspar von Bergliez/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ignatz Victor/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Shamir Nevrand/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	1. flowers for the soul (bernadetta von varley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was shy, yet brave. charming, yet reserved. but with you, she bloomed like a flower.

“Bernie, over here!”

You were guiding her amongst the fields, with Bernadetta trailing behind you clumsily as you brought her to your favorite spot. There was excitement present in your eyes, she noticed, as your eyes sparkled with the stars that were decorated across the vast skies. As you both held hands with one another to make sure she would not get lost in the thick forest, the purple-haired girl tightened her hold on your hand - and in response, you squeezed her hand just as tightly back.

It did not help with the flush that was already present on her face, which only deepened as she continued to stare at you with awe. As Bernadetta continued to tumble along with you, trying to be careful not to trip over the roots of trees and bushes surrounding you. 

“Where are you taking me?” Bernadetta asked curiously, a little bit wary of her surroundings as you were leading her around a rather dangerous area, which she had never set foot upon yet.

“Don’t worry about it, dear - I know where we’re going,” you assured her, “we’re going to my favorite place in the world.”

When you smiled, Bernadetta swore that you could melt worlds with how warm it was. Maybe it was just a her thing. Maybe she was being subjective. 

Maybe it was the truth.

“Okay,” she breathes out with all the faith in the world, willingly putting her trust in you.

You only grinned wider.

As you continued to evade obstacles along the way, cutting any vines along your way with your dagger, you both finally approached a clearing. Too eager to take notice, you quickly rushed ahead, pulling Bernadetta with you - however, you did not manage to balance on your footing, which caused you to tumble down the hill without any warning.

Of course, this meant that Bernadetta lost her footing as well - and down both of you went. But you managed to hold her within your arms, hugging her tightly against your own body as if to protect her from any harm.

“Wuh-!” she cried out in alarm as you both rolled down together, both out of shock and embarrassment from being so close to you (she still was not accustomed to being your wife yet, it was something she had to eventually learn - but for now, Bernadetta’s thoughts raced across her head endlessly).

When you finally stop at the bottom of the hill, you released Bernadetta from your hold, and she promptly rolled next to you in relief. However, she jumped slightly when you started laughing in delight, unsure of why you were reacting like that.

“Sorry,” you apologized between laughs, “I didn’t realize I’d be so clumsy - though I admit that was fun. Forgive me.”

Bernadetta harrumphed, face pouting as she looked at you. “Are you harmed though?”

You shook your head, “I’m fine. Are you?”  
  
“No, I’m okay as well.”

“That’s good- oh!” You suddenly stopped between your words, sitting up as you looked around. “We’re here. At my favorite place.”  
  
Bernadetta sat up as well as she took your hand once again, soaking in the surroundings that she only did not take notice until now. Around her were magnificent flowers of all colors, blooming and positively brilliant under the night sky. She let out a little gasp as she started to hold her other hand out towards the blossoms, in absolute awe of the area you managed to find.

“H-how did you manage to find this place?” She asked, letting out another gasp as she saw a dragonfly fly by her vision, landing gently on her finger.

A smile graced your expression. “Just out of chance,” you replied. Then, you took a flower next to you and turned to Bernadetta. “Bernie, look at me, please.”  
  
“Yes?” She said almost absentmindedly, turning to you but still paying most of her attention to the dragonfly - and she only finally looked at you when you weaved a flower into her hair.

“Now you look absolutely adorable.” Another grin crossed your face, and the purple-haired girl turned crimson once again.

The moment you saw your Bernie with the flower placed in her hair like that, your heart skipped a beat. There was something oh-so-charming about her - to you, she resembled a flower when you thought about it. Shy inside her petals, but as time passed by, she blossomed into the prettiest flower you could ever imagine. By her side, you learned new things about her slowly - about how she loved writing and drawing everything that surrounded her, about her love for plants, about her love for _you_. It took you by surprise when she was the one who confessed about her feelings about you - it seemed as if the war had steeled her from any fears she might have had in the past. You remember that every second of that moment - you could not forget the redness of her cheeks, how loudly she proclaimed her love for you, how brave she was for not running away-

You were so, so thankful for her.

“H-hey! That’s not fair! You’re just as stunning yourself!” Bernadetta tried to counter, but then she let out a small “woah!” as you pulled her up from her feet, the dragonfly flying away from her fingers as you did so. 

“You haven’t seen the rest of this place yet. Come with me!” You claimed eagerly, once again pulling her towards another destination. She never really had a choice with you when it came to things like these, but she smiled anyway. 

_It has always been you,_ she thought to herself as she ran alongside you. _I’m so thankful to have you by my side. Thank you for teaching me new things every day. Thank you for being you._


	2. a fight, if you please? (felix hugo fraldarius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both of you were bound to your duties, but you could not stop yourself upon seeing him again.

There was the familiar sound of horses running towards the monastery - the familiar, all day sound of troops returning to their stations, ran by your generals that came back every so often after they had accomplished Seteth’s tasks.

But this time, there was a yell from a certain someone that caused you to turn your head away immediately from your work, your book left abandoned and the pen that you held loosely dropped on the ground the moment you heard it.

“Felix,” you breathed out, and ran out of the room in a hurry.

And as you rushed down from your quarters, you sharply took a turn towards the barracks for your sword - the Sword of the Creator. It had been a while since you both met since the day he was tasked to rally forces from his area back to yours for backup support. There was an uprising happening nearby the Western Church again, to your disdain - and it had been keeping you up for a while now. Without hearing news from your husband for some time, it had brought stress to you - nights you stayed up burying your head in work, the everyday tasks you had to do on top of that, and waiting for a messenger bird to fly to your window in hopes of it coming from him - all of it weighed you down.

But the flutter in your heart and the flare in your eyes returned when you heard Felix return. Moments of solace rushed back to you upon thinking about the nights you could spend with your husband again, about all the sweets you could share, about the songs you could sing to him-

About all the fights you could have with him again. 

You also knew where he would be after he returned from his duties.

Darting towards the training grounds, you held onto your sword tightly as you avoided other people moving along the monastery, with some of them looking surprised as you looked ready as if for battle - while others like Seteth, who saw you running like a madman towards the grounds, sighed as they knew what was going to happen next. 

Running footsteps being the only thing alerting Felix of your presence, he sharply turned around with his sword to counter your downwards slash attack. There was a moment of intense eye contact before you continued to spar with him, swords clanging against one another loudly while the both of you sweat from the intensity of the fight.

There was a moment where you briefly lost your footing, and Felix saw an opportunity to see your defeat right then and there. But you rolled on the floor instead, and swept your feet against Felix’s. Right then, you felt an additional rush of adrenaline run through your veins, as victory blazed through your eyes as Felix seemed alarmed as he fell onto the ground-

But the impact never came, as you quickly jumped up and ran out to hold him.

There was a spark in your eyes as you gazed into his eyes (his magnificent, bright eyes), and tenderness in his eyes appeared when he realized he had been defeated. A huge, silly grin burst from your face, feeling as if you couldn’t smile any wider at all. Meanwhile, a genuine smile crossed Felix’s expression, but it quickly turned into an embarrassed one when you came down with a flurry of kisses against his cheeks, not having a care about the world. It had been so long since you had seen him. 

A curious crowd had come to spectate the fight, and were chatting and gasping excitedly amongst themselves upon seeing you both fight. However, when both of you smiled, it had become clear to them how much you both cared for and loved one another. No other smiles had ever been more genuine to them than you both carried, and when they saw you kiss him eagerly, they dispersed away as fast as they could before Felix could stare at them begrudgingly later.

But despite the embarrassment, the flushed cheeks he had, and the way he pushed you away (but only slightly, you took notice), Felix welcomed your behavior. He averted his eyes from yours out of bashfulness, but upon looking at your soft expression again, Felix couldn’t help but let a small smile slip away from his normal, serious self.

“Welcome back, Felix,” were the first words you uttered to him as you clung onto him tightly, your arms wrapped around him almost protectively.

“And I’ve missed you too.”


	3. sleepless nights (shamir nevrand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many sleepless nights did you spend without her?

It was not often that you both could find time together like this after the war, for Shamir and yourself had so many duties to tend to. There was not a moment to hesitate - your wife would leave early for any duties she had, with you waking up to an empty side next to you in bed. You would be guiding battalions ahead if necessary, or buried in paperwork as you worked endlessly for a better Fódlan. 

So many nights you spent without her. Sleepless nights, in fact - spent doing so much work, to the point where people were worried about you. Catherine was laughing at how tired you looked, but made sure to take care of you so Shamir would not see such a tired out significant other when she came home.

Shamir shared the same sentiment, with how much work she had to do at night - after all, she was a mercenary, working to eliminate those who were a threat to the common folk, who often stalked on the innocent at night. Her work was endless just like yours, now that she was wed to you. But she did not mind at all - after all, it was her duty to serve the archbishop - and you were more than worth it.

But here she is, in all her glory in front of you. And you were not intending on leaving her tonight, after all the time you have spent away from her. The moment she came back to the monastery, you had to keep yourself calm and collected. But when you both entered your quarters, you descended yourself upon her, giving her endless kisses and murmurs of devotion as you pushed both of yourselves onto your bed. She returned with equal, passionate fervor, clinging onto you as if you might disappear again. In those distant 5 years, she remembered being heartbroken. Never did she want you to go away for such a long time like that again. Shamir never wanted anyone to be gone from her life again - twice she had had this scare now, and the more desperate she was to protect the ones she loved the most. There came the stripping of clothing, which allowed your lips to travel down further and further. She followed suit, removing your clothing as well - and it continued, and continued, and continued. 

Until there was nothing but the bare nakedness of your bodies, vulnerable to each other’s ministrations. 

No words were exchanged except soft gasps and relieved sighs, with you two carrying on with your conducts until night had fallen. You both treated each other with tenderness and care, just wanting to be with one another after being far apart from each other for too long.

In the afterglow, you held Shamir close to you, caressing her hair away from her face gently. “I’ve missed you so much.”   
  
“And I’ve missed you more,” your wife simply answered, closing up the distance to kiss you softly on the lips again. “Have you finished your duties yet?”   
  
You laughed softly as you played with her hair, running your fingers through it. “I couldn’t. I’ve been too busy missing you to properly do anything at all.”

There was a rare smile on her face, which only made you beam wider as she replied to your unsatisfactory response: “You know you can’t do that. You’ve got a lot of work under your belt already - you oughta finish it at some point early.”   
  
With that, you sighed. “I know, I know - the last thing I want is to be chastised by my wife, you know!” There was a pout on your lips as you said so, but you quickly removed it from your face when you heard her chuckle.

“Fine, then I won’t chastise you anymore. But you have to make sure you’re on top of things, alright?”   
  
“Oh, I know who’s always on top of me-”

There was a playful hit against your side when you said that, causing you to burst into giggles as a flushed Shamir looked at you disappointedly. “Aw, c’mon, I love you!”

“I don’t.”

You pouted once again. “What can I do to make my Shamir fall in love with me?”

And then she pushed you closer to her, and you felt your breath hitch against your own will. 

“Then kiss me again.”

How could you not?

The night continued along, with the both of you spending another sleepless night - but this time, together. 


	4. stay still, just let me adore you (ignatz victor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was your turn to turn the tables now, as you devilishly thought to yourself. maybe this won't be about painting at all.

~~~~Ignatz was getting very, very flustered now. ~~~~

With every kiss that you kept giving him (but tauntingly not against where he wanted it the most), he felt like he was going to explode at any moment now.  ~~~~

It started off oh-so-innocently, with you inviting him to your quarters for tea. You both had been waiting for this moment for so long now, for both of you were caught up with your duties after the war. You were busy filling your duties are archbishop, while Ignatz became a general that would lead battalions fearlessly. Work had been tiring both of you out, so it was a delight to finally spend time with one another after such stressful times. ~~~~

_ “Ignatz, how about I draw you this time?” _ ~~~~

The line echoed in his head - he should have known that you had underlying intentions when saying such an innocent question.  ~~~~

“Well… I don’t see why not,” Ignatz said with a sheepish smile present on his lips. “Just be aware that some of these paints can be expensive, and while I don’t want to limit your artistic interpretation, just be aware that these paints can be hard to obta-” ~~~~

You quickly cut him off, shaking your hands in front of his face. “Don’t worry! I just need a pencil, okay? I don’t really need paints this time around,” you replied with a wink, and although he was your husband, Ignatz still went slightly red. ~~~~

“I-if you say so!”  ~~~~

And as you took out your sketchbook and pencil, Ignatz continued to help himself to some biscuits and tea. “Are you just going to sketch me looking like this?” He asked curiously, slightly intrigued about what you were going to do next. ~~~~

“Yup!” You said eagerly, but then your expression turned stern-faced. “But I need you to stay real still, okay? You’re not allowed to move at all.” ~~~~

There was a moment where Ignatz chuckled, looking at you as he said: “Is this taking revenge for all the times I’ve made you sit still for reference?” ~~~~

“Maybe,” you mumbled out of slight bitterness - after all, sitting still was a chore for you.  ~~~~

But this time, you were gonna make it more of a chore for  _ him _ . ~~~~

You continued on, “But you have to promise me that you won’t move. At all. Swear on your heart!” And although your words were childish, they were rather strict. ~~~~

“Alright, alright,” he said earnestly, “I keep my word.” ~~~~

“Good!” You grinned, but then you settled your sketchbook and pencil down, and slowly approached him. “I do hope you manage to keep your promise…” ~~~~

“What do you mean by that-!” ~~~~

And he was promptly silenced when you sat on top on top of him, and started kissing him on his cheeks languidly. You pressed kisses against his face slowly, moving one of your hands to grasp his hair softly, while the other went down to grasp his thigh. Now Ignatz knew your true intentions all along - and the heat rose up to his face rapidly. His hands were starting to trail up your body now, and as he started to move his face so that he could kiss you properly, you snapped away from his flushed face and glared at him. ~~~~

“You promised not to move.” ~~~~

And as you looked at him in that manner, you could not help but soak in his expression. Ignatz’s face was flushed red, eyes wide, glasses crooked. Never in your life have you ever seen him so flustered, so embarrassed, so painfully  _ shy _ . You knew he had always been rather sheepish, but the reaction you got from him right at this moment was absolutely golden. ~~~~

“B-but, [Name]-!” He tried to protest, but then stayed quiet again when you placed a finger on his lips. ~~~~

“Don’t move. It’s easy, yeah? That’s what you tell me every time, you know,” There was a certain lilt to your words, teasing and sly. Ignatz gulped heavily, and now felt paralyzed at the spot. God, you were so irresistible, yet untouchable - he had made a promise, but he felt as if he could break at any moment now. ~~~~

That was the position he was at now. ~~~~

You continued to press your lips against him, taking off his glasses as you then proceeded to kiss his eyelids softly. Your trail of kisses only went down further before you breathed against his ear, causing him to visibly shiver. You knew where all his sensitive spots were, to his dismay - and his body only shook more with painful relent as you kissed down his neck. ~~~~

But once you started biting down his neck, that’s when Ignatz completely snapped.  ~~~~

With absolute strength on his hands, the archer pushed you against the wall, breathing heavily against you as you were pinned there, stunned frozen temporarily before you pouted childishly.  ~~~~

“Ignatz, you promised-”

He cut you off immediately, saying: “I’m sorry, darling. But I just can’t help myself to you…!” ~~~~

Right after he finished saying those words, he swiftly pressed his lips against yours - something you had denied him since the very beginning. The two of you hotly kissed for a while, with Ignatz biting down your bottom lip for entrance. Smiling against the kiss, you denied him entrance - but then Ignatz boldly bit your lip even harder, which caused you to gasp and for him to snake his tongue into your mouth. There was a moment where Ignatz could feel his heartbeat beating out of his chest - your lips moved against each other intensely, occasionally parting very slightly to breathe, only to collide against one another again as if your lives depended on each other. In that very moment, all you could think about how much of an attitude change you had brought out of Ignatz - he was normally so reserved, yet right now he was relentless - but now, you were in a trance of tongue, needy for each other as you grasped each others’ bodies tightly. ~~~~

There was no longer any concept of time for the both of you anymore, for you two had desperately missed one another for far, far too long. The sketchbook long forgotten, you both continued to get lost in the moment even though night had fallen long ago.  ~~~~

Perhaps you should do this more often, hm?


	5. with joy, we jumped into each others' arms (caspar von berliegz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it only takes a few words to make caspar putty in your reach.

“Caspar, I love you.”

Those four words were enough to cause him to jump for joy, immediately scooping you up for a hug and carrying you like the angel that you were. 

By the goddess, Caspar had been in love with you since forever. He never knew how long it had been since he laid his eyes on you - all he knew was that he was madly in love with you, and he wasn’t intending on letting go of you again. He kissed you over and over again on your face, smooches that kept coming and coming - the blue-haired man could not seem to stop at this point, with him clinging onto you for dear life.

“God, I can’t believe how much I love you either.”

You had always been his rock, his anchor - you were there to see him grow when both of you were students at Garreg Mach, you were there to aid him in any times of desperate need whenever he was in a sticky situation, and most importantly, you were there for him.

For the person he was. For himself wholly.

And that was enough of a reason for him to be in love with you.

You were laughing, trying to push himself off of you to no avail. “Caspar! Your kisses are making me ticklish!”

Caspar chuckled in return, nuzzling his face against the crook of your neck. “Well, then I guess I just have to kiss you elsewhere so you’re not ticklish!”

“Noooo, please put me down, haha!” You giggled as he finally relented, giving you one final smooch against the cheek before settling you down on the grassy fields. The sun was setting, and you could see the stars start to barely emerge from the cloudy, vast skies above. You patted the space next to you as if to invite Caspar to lie down with you, and so both of you laid there for a while until the moon rose from the corners of the earth to unite with the stars again.

“I just…” Caspar started, not knowing where to go next after the silence was cut by his own voice. “I just can’t believe you love me, and all, y’know?”

“What’s not to love?” You cheekily replied, pinching a bit of his cheek before he pouted. 

“That’s not very fair, you know - you’re always so unfairly charming,” the blue-haired man replied, the red on his face unnoticeable due to the darkness of the skies. But as you laid your hand on his cheek after pinching it, Caspar turned to you as he caught the tenderness of your eyes for him. 

“You think I’m the charming one? I think you should think again,” you smiled in a closed-eye manner, only furthering the flush on Caspar’s cheeks. “You know, you’ve always been sort of a knight to me. My knight in shining armor, y’know?”

He looks at you softly, his eyes narrowing a little as Caspar grinned. He placed his hand over yours against his cheek, and hummed happily. “I can be your knight in shining armor.”

“Oh silly, you are my knight in shining armor.”

“Then what does that make you? My liege?”

You suddenly turn red at that, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh no… I certainly can’t be,” you claimed modestly, but you were looking away from Caspar’s eyes from the compliment he gave you. “Aren’t you the one who comes from royalty?”

He removed his hand from your own, and this caused you to turn to him. You saw him roll his eyes, as he said: “I was never really royalty anyway. The title never really mattered to me at all, and it’s not gonna matter to me now. I like the idea of being a knight better! It’s much more heroic than to be a stuffy old royal stuck in a palace!”

You burst into laughter from hearing him so serious for once, but using such childish language. “C’mon, I’m sure being a royal isn’t all that bad,” you said, and continued, “but I’m glad you have ambitions. That’s what’s so charming about you, Caspar - you’re so passionate, and so incredibly amazing for seeing your dreams through. The war’s over, and you’re truly a knight that you’ve envisioned to be.”

Caspar was stunned for a moment by your words, not knowing what to say next. You were always so honest, so pure - and that made you so lovely. You knew how to shut him up with your flowery words, and he could not help but come closer and give you even more kisses than before.

“H-hey, what’s gotten into you?!” You laughed between your words as he kissed you down your neck, blowing raspberries against it as you giggled and giggled. 

“This is what you get for being so cute, my liege!” He exclaimed for a short moment, giving you a short break before he dived right back in for more kisses.

And although Caspar was never quite a man of words, he was always a man of action. And he was not intending on letting you go any time soon. 


	6. peace is all i know when i'm with you (linhardt von hevring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> linhardt was an intriguing man, with a graceful manner. he was always asking you about the little things in life, and you sought peace in his very being.

There was nothing more peaceful than napping besides Linhardt, the man you loved and cherished more than anything. There was something incredibly charming about the man - the way he was so passionate about Crests, the way he was passionate about his words, the way he was passionate about  _ you _ .

Night and day he would study you. Not in the way that people would think - but the smaller things in life.

“What’s your favorite food? Mayhaps we could go to the markets after we nap,” he would whisper in a hushed manner, your husband caressing the hair away from your face. “I might even help out in the kitchen.”

You laughed softly, looking at him tenderly as you told him what you liked the most. “That sounds delightful, Lin.”

There would be another moment where both of you would be studying paperwork for the future of Fódlan (well, more like you actually doing the work and Linhardt sneaking looks at you while yawning), with him suddenly saying out of the blue: “What’s your favorite color?”

“Why do you ask?” You would say curiously, looking at him with fond eyes.

“For research.”

There was always laughter when you were around your Linhardt, even finding the more stressful moments more bearable with him. Random questions would pop up from time to time, such as: “What are your favorite hobbies? Perhaps I could nap on your lap while you do so.” or, “What kind of books do you like? I’ll get some recommendations on the way to the library.”

It was the little things that mattered to you both, with them bringing pleasure in your life more than anything. 

Now you were back in the present, and you were besides Linhardt as he slept deeply. He never stirred during his sleep at all, and was often very still. Once he put an arm over you, that meant you were not going anywhere for a while - it was hard to stir him awake, and it took many, many kisses for him to even move a little in his sleep. The scholar was often the one who decided when to wake up, to your dismay. Perhaps you should tend to some roosters within the monastery, you thought amusedly to yourself - maybe that will finally wake Linhardt up.

But despite all of this, you never felt more warmth when you were with anyone else. His holds were firm, yet incredibly cozy to be in. You never felt like you had fitted with anyone more perfectly than him - it was as if he was the piece to the missing puzzle you had inside of your heart. 

As the warm sunlight cast down on his face, you could not help but admire how handsome he was. His long lashes were very pretty, his cheeks soft, his lips kissable. There was a stray hair in the way of his face, and so you caressed it away from his beautiful face and tucked it into his hair. With that, he opened one eye open (to your absolute shock), and you jumped a little at how sudden it was. 

“What are you doing, my dearest?” He asked innocently, pushing himself so now he was laying on his side and facing you. His eyes shone brilliantly, with a glint of mischief in it - had he known that you were secretly admiring him while he was asleep?

“Were you not asleep after all, then?” You chuckled fondly, coming closer to him as you nuzzled your face against his chest. He was always so warm, so comforting to be around. 

“Nope. I’d figure I’d pretend so that I know what you would be doing while I’m asleep,” he replied, a teasing tone prevalent in his voice. 

“Well, you know I can’t do much when I’m restrained like  _ this _ ,” you mentioned to him as you shuffled slightly in his hold, and he laughed a little. “And you know I don’t sleep as easily as you do.” And as you said so, he closed the gap a little further between you both as he moved closer, leaning down for a kiss on the lips.

It was a simple kiss - both of you moved your lips against one another, simply relishing at the moment right now. Yet still, every time you kissed, you felt jittery as a child would be. When you both separated from each other, there was such a soft look Linhardt had in his eyes, looking at you as if you were the world itself.

“Come now, let us sleep some more while we can - before Seteth catches us oversleeping again,” the mage reminded you, and you giggled.

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
